Question: Jori has 2 gallons of distilled water and uses 7/6 gallon in a science experiment. What fraction of a gallon does she have left?
Explanation: We want to subtract 7/6 from 2. To do this, we get a common denominator of 6. We get \[
2-\frac{7}{6} = \frac{12}{6}-\frac{7}{6}=\frac{12-7}{6}=\boxed{\frac{5}{6}}.
\]